Suffer In Silence
by Moving Mountains
Summary: Raven's feeling more depressed than ever... will she do something she regrets? Or will a friend help her? R&R... x
1. The Real Nightmare Is When You Wake Up

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - THE REAL NIGHTMARE IS WHEN YOU WAKE UP**

"_Hi Raven… it's me!"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Ah now Raven, that's no way to treat your father now is it?"_

"_You were never my father! I got rid of you… we did!"_

"_Who? The Teen Titans? Please Raven, I'd rather be dead than in your situation."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You have no friends… you can't show emotions… you're lonely Raven!"_

"_You don't know anything about me or my friends!"_

"_Maybe not your 'friends' Raven, but I'm in your head forever and for always. I know what you think, when you think it and why you think it. There's no escape!"_

"_There has to be!"_

"_Ah, wasn't it Robin who said you were the most hopeful person he'd ever met? Well not for much longer!"_

_Trigon stared coldly at Raven as he raised his hands and laughed evilly, shooting flames of fire at his offspring. She screamed…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Raven screamed and jolted bolt upright. The empath breathed heavily with difficultly as sweat drops trickled down her pale face.

"Not again." Raven sighed with a frightened tone in her voice.

Raven had been having these occurring dreams for days now. Luckily, Raven's room was quite far from her friends rooms otherwise the rest of the Titans would have heard her screams. Too scared to go back to sleep, Raven sat up just stared out the window and slowly watched the darkness cease and the sun take it's place.

* * *

After hours of watching the skies, Raven had developed bags under her eyes. She was tired but was too scared to sleep. She heard footsteps walking outside her door and down the stairs. The person was probably going to get breakfast. Raven wasn't hungry.

But nonetheless, she got up off her bed and went to grab a uniform…

"_Why is my life like this?"_

She put on her dark blue leotard and matching cape with blue shoes…

"_Why won't he just leave me alone?"_

She brushed her violet hair and looked in the mirror…

"_My fatigue is showing. Great, someone's gonna say something!"_

And slowly made her way out of her gothic upholstered bedroom and down the stairs to the control room. She floated into the room. Cyborg was cooking breakfast, waffles. Beast Boy was as always complaining about Cyborg not making his tofu waffles. Starfire was watching a documentary about algae in ponds and Robin was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. She floated over to the table at sat opposite him.

"Hey Raven." Robin smiled. When he didn't get a reply he put down the newspaper and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was unbalanced in her seat.

"Raven?" he said getting up and walking round the table to her. He put his arm round her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Raven? Are you okay?" he said shaking her. He kept his voice to a whisper not to draw attention to her.

Raven slowly came around and looked at Robin.

"Are you okay?" he asked again as Raven yawned.

"I'm fine." Raven yawned. "I didn't get much sleep."

Robin didn't look convinced. He'd never seen anyone just fall asleep like that.

"Why not?" he questioned keeping his arm round her shoulders.

Raven looked at him, "It was just one of those nights." she replied removing his arm and getting up to go to the medical cabernet to grab some aspirin for the headache she could feel starting.

Robin sat back down in his seat still not convinced. Cyborg came over with the waffles and Starfire came flying over taking a seat next to Robin. Beast Boy had broken Cyborg and he was happy to have his tofu waffles. He sat opposite Starfire and chewed away with his usual cheeky smile on his face. They all tucked into waffles. Raven had gone to the infirmary to get the aspirin and came back into the control room to get a glass of water to take them with.

"Hey Rae. I made waffles!" Cyborg looked at her.

"Yes friend Raven. Come and enjoy the delight of the waffles with us!" Starfire smiled.

"I'm not hungry." Raven said nonchalantly, walking back towards her room.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked as she grabbed the door handle.

"Nothing, I just lost my appetite." she answered and she left the room.

"I'll save her some for later then." Cyborg said putting two waffles on a plate. After 5 minutes, Robin was still anxious and decided to take her her breakfast.

"I'll take them to her now." Robin said taking the plate.

"But friend Raven said she wasn't requiring the food." Starfire said.

"Just because she said it doesn't mean she meant it." Robin said seriously leaving the table and heading out of the room. Robin walked down the corridors and finally arrived at Raven's room.

"Raven?" Robin knocked.

There was no reply.

"Raven? It's me? I brought you some waffles." Robin knocked again.

Raven didn't answer. Robin pressed his ear against the door trying to listen out for her. Silence…

"Raven?" Robin began to shout a little. He began to get worried and was tempted to type in her access code to open her room. But he knew Raven deserved her privacy. Raven had made in clear on numerous occasions that no one was meant to enter her room without her consent. Robin gave in to his temptation and typed in 30353.

The door slid open and Robin peered in.

"RAVEN!"


	2. Heal A Broken Angel's Wings

**CHAPTER 2 - HEAL A BROKEN ANGEL'S WINGS**

"RAVEN!"

Robin dropped the plate and it smashed. He ran into her room. Raven was lying on the floor in a pool on blood. He dropped down to his knees beside her lifeless body. He gasped as he saw loads of scratches on her arm and white foam coming out of her mouth.

"Raven! Wake up Raven!" he shouted at her, shaking her hoping she would wake up like when she fell asleep before. But he knew his was more serious.

Robin felt tears burn his eyes as he held them back, feeling for a pulse, some sign that she was alive. He felt a faint pulse and felt light headed with relief. He could see she was breathing because her flat stomach was rising and falling unevenly and to a minimum.

"Umm Cyborg. Those tofu waffles were delicious dude!" Beast Boy laughed patting his stomach.

"Man, nothing made of tofu can be delicious!" Cyborg said disgusted.

Suddenly. Cyborg's arm beeped and Robin's panicking face appeared on the screen. "TITANS! IT'S RAVEN! COME HERE NOW!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire all gasped and ran (and flew) as fast as could to Raven's room. They were all afraid of what they were going to see.

"Raven! Wake up!" they heard Robin shout emotionally from down the hall. They all ran in.

"Oh my God!" Beast Boy shouted backing away, afraid.

"What happened?" Cyborg said running up to Raven and feeling for a pulse.

"She's… alive… but… she… needs… help!" Robin said breathlessly.

"Hey man. Take it easy. I need your help." Cyborg said seriously, trying to calm Robin down. Cyborg stared at the foam, the cuts, the blood.

"Oh man Rae. What have you done?"

Starfire came in and gasped as she saw Raven.

"Star, you and Robin go and set up the infirmary! I'll take Rae!" Cyborg ordered now taking command. Robin and Starfire ran out of the room. Cyborg put one arm under Raven's arms and one under her legs as he supported her lifeless body and ran out of the room to the infirmary. When he arrived there, Starfire and Robin had quickly prepared the bed. Cyborg put Raven down on the bed and hooked her up to a heart monitor, blood pressure machine, nerve impulse tracker and an oxygen mask.

"Come on Rae!" Cyborg said under his breath as he watched the monitors.

Robin grabbed a chair and sat next to Raven, holding her hand. "Cyborg? Is she gonna be okay?" Robin asked squeezing her hand.

"I hope so man. She took an overdose judging by the symptoms she's showing. And…" Cyborg gulped, "she's self harming. Look at the cuts. I'll have to get them cleaned and stitched."

Robin couldn't get this all into his head. Raven… suicidal. She was a dark and very secretive girl but over the years she'd known the Titans she'd opened up a lot more.

"What did she take?" Robin said. His tears had disappeared and he no longer felt scared. He knew he had to be serious and strong. Cyborg and Raven needed his help.

"I dunno but whatever it was it was a huge amount. I'm gonna have to pump her stomach. It's the only way to save her life. I think you should leave." Cyborg replied to Robin and Starfire, who was standing by the door in complete silence. Robin stood up and took one last look at Raven before he left. She had an oxygen mask covering her face. She was pale. She had loads of wires stuck to her blood soaked leotard. She had four giant scratches up her arm, all open and recent.

"Don't worry man. She ain't getting away from us that easily." Cyborg smiled putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He guided him out of room where Starfire was standing outside.

"Oh Robin! Why is Raven attacking Raven?" she sobbed.

"I don't know why Star. I don't know why." he tried to smile to comfort Starfire. "But Rae's a fighter and she'll get through this. It's gonna take time, but she will."

Starfire looked around the corridor. "Where is Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy was sitting on the floor in Raven's room, looking at the drops of blood that were barely visible on the black carpet. He went to sit on her bed, and he sat on something. Under the duvet was a medicine bottle.

"Aspirin. Thirty per bottle. Take three a day maximum. Serious side effects. Hazardous to health." He put the bottle in his pocket and he got up to show it to the others. But as he did, he caught sight of four purple envelopes on the beside table. He looked closer and they had their names written on them. Beast Boy's was in the middle of the pile. He shook as he opened it and prepared to read it.

'_Beast Boy…'_


	3. Words Can Express What You Mean To Me

**CHAPTER 3 - WORDS CAN EXPRESS WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME**

'_I did what I did for me and I'm sorry if this has caused you any pain. I never really told you how much you made me laugh inside and put a smile on my face. It may not always have been visible but trust me, it was there. You were one of the first people to get to know me when you stupidly went into my mind, (I always told you not to go into my room!) and you accepted me for my demonic and human sides. For that I am thankful. You taught me to see the fun side to life and are the soul of the Teen Titans. I may not be here now but I will always be with you in spirit, protecting you, whether you are in battle or watching television or playing your video games. Like an annoying little brother I love you and always will… Raven xx'_

Beast Boy could no longer hold back the tears. He knew Raven was alive for the moment but didn't know for how much longer. The letter she'd wrote was beautiful. It was one of the rare occasions where he knew how she truly felt. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around hoping to see Raven standing there frowning at him, but it was Starfire.

"Hey Star."

"Friend Beast Boy. Robin said do not mourn for Raven as she is a fighter and will get through this crisis. You must not worry." Starfire smiled. She was naive and Beast Boy knew she didn't really understand what was going on.

"I know Star. By the way Raven wrote you this letter, in case we never saw her again. I think you should read it. It'll make you feel better."

Beast Boy handed her the purple envelope with her name on it and she stared at it.

"I'm gonna go find Robin and Cyborg. They have them too." And with that Beast Boy left Raven's boudoir and walked slowly down the corridor, leaving Starfire alone to read her letter…

'_Starfire. You always made me see the positive side of things and are always happy. Please stay happy even though I won't see you again. When I first met you I knew how you felt to be different and in a completely new place, after all, I was as well and I was proud to be friends with someone so unique and cheerful. (I guess opposites attracts!) You are very powerful and a key member of the team. Stay strong and always smile. I'll be watching over you in battle and when you're questioning the wonders of life. Make Tamaran proud. You were like a sister to me and always will be… Raven xx'_

Starfire smiled and giggled. "I never knew Raven could be so nice!" she said as she hugged the letter and flew out of the room to put the letter in her room. Beast Boy was right, she really was naive.

* * *

In the infirmary, Cyborg had finished pumping Raven's stomach, but now she was very, very weak and although her stats were low, he knew she was gonna live.

"Hi Cyborg. How's she doing?" Beast Boy said anxiously as he walked through the doors and looked at Raven. Cyborg looked up from the monitors and faced Beast Boy.

"She's not doing great but she's alive and that's what's important." he replied forcing on a smile.

"Oh, I found what she took. Thirty aspirins give or take." Beast Boy said handing him the bottle.

"Good job BB! This will help. Thanks." Cyborg said smiling.

"And, I have a letter. Raven wrote us all a letter in case she… you know… actually… never mind. But I read mine and I feel better. Star's reading hers now. Here's yours." Beast Boy said with a small smile handing him his purple envelope.

"I'll leave you alone. They're pretty personal and I need to find Robin."

"He's in his room I think. Thanks BB." Cyborg smiled as he stared at envelope and Beast Boy left the infirmary. Cyborg sat down on a chair next to Raven's bed and slowly opened the letter.

'_Cyborg. I'm sorry I done this to all of you but I'm in a better place and there's no need to worry. I know you worried about me and protected me. I am thankful for your sense of security. You were like a big brother to me and always will be. I loved your attitude towards everything you did and how you would always see things through till the end, like you did with the T Car. I've never known anyone who was so caring like you were to me and are to our friends. I want you to protect them like you always have. Your technological knowledge is amazing and I know that you'll always look to the future. I have the up most love and respect for you. Your friend and 'little sis' forever… Raven xx'_

Cyborg smiled and squeezed Raven's hand. "I love you too Rae."

* * *

"Robin?" Beast Boy knocked on the door to his bedroom.

"Go away!" Robin shouted.

"Robin, it's about Raven." he shouted through the door. It suddenly opened.

"What? Is she..? Has she..? What happened?" Robin said quickly, obviously worried.

"I found the pills, thirty aspirins. I went to see Cy and he said she was extremely weak but she's gonna live, so don't worry. But I came here to give you this."

Robin looked at the purple envelope Beast Boy was holding out to him.

"It's her… suicide… letter to you. We all got one. Mine cheered me up and the others have theirs. I think you should read it." he explained to the Boy Wonder.

"Thanks Beast Boy. And I'm sorry…"

"Don't be dude. We're all worried and emotional. But remember she's alive."

Beast Boy smiled at Robin and left him to read his letter. Robin sat down on his bed and stared at Raven's elegant handwriting on the front. So this is what Raven felt for him, that she would never admit alive.

'_Robin. I'm sorry, truly, truly sorry for this. I know you're feeling guilty and confused, so I'm going to clear things up for you. You are the only friend I feel I can tell this too, my reason for dying. But before I do, I just want to assure you I'm in a better place. I did what I did because I was scared, afraid, of my father mainly. Every night I had the same nightmare about my father. He told me I would never get rid of him, and that none of you were my friends. I knew better but it all seemed so real, and you knew I sometimes felt alone. This morning when I fell asleep, I knew I was putting myself and you guys in danger, and I wasn't going to let that happen, not again. I was exhausted, exhausted from fatigue, nightmares, and life in general._

_My life was hell before I met the Titans. You all took me in and accepted my demonic side. You helped me get over Malchior, face up to my fears, calm down when rage took me over, protected me from Beast Boy when he lost control, helped me fight my inner demons and conquer Trigon. You made me see how good my life was and how I was never alone. I am thankful for that._

_Robin, you are so strong, kind, and willing to risk your life to keep others safe. You are a great leader and I don't think you realize how much Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy look up to you for guidance and orders. You always have everyone's best interests at heart. I will always admire your dedication to keep the innocent safe and protect them from Slade, Cinderblock, Control Freak and all the other villains we fought together over the years._

_You were my shoulder to cry on, my leader, my protector, and the only person who ever really understood me and made me feel normal and not creepy. Thank you Robin, and I hope you can forgive me… love your team mate and friend for life… Raven xx'_

Robin couldn't hold back a tear as it rolled down his cheek. This is what Raven had always wanted to say to him, but was too afraid to. But, luckily, she was alive and going to get better, and now he knew what a role model he was to her and how she relies on him for support. He had no idea how important he was to her. While he was lost in his thoughts, his communicator went off. Cyborg appeared on the screen.

"Robin! Raven's making loads of progress and she's waking up."


	4. It's Her Life, Not Ours To Save

**CHAPTER 4 - IT'S HER LIFE, NOT OURS TO SAVE**

Robin stuffed his letter into his pocket and ran to the infirmary. Cyborg was checking the monitors and seemed happy that they were slowly getting back to normal. Beast Boy was standing in the corner re-reading his letter. He really took it to heart. Starfire was sitting on a chair close to Raven's bed. Robin walked into the tense atmosphere and pulled a chair up to Raven's side and sat there staring at her. He grabbed her hand held it tightly.

"I thought you said she was awake?" Robin questioned Cyborg.

"I said she was waking up. I heard her groan and called you all here." he answered.

Robin looked at the cuts on Raven's arm. Cyborg had stitched them up. The stitches were crisscrossed all up her arm.

"Did it hurt her?" Beast Boy said out of the blue.

"No. She was out like a broken light bulb. Don't worry BB." Cyborg smiled.

"Urgh."

"Raven?" Robin said leaning forward.

"Where… am… I?"

"The infirmary." he replied.

Raven had no strength to talk. She started to find breathing difficult.

"Don't say anything Rae." said Cyborg standing up and putting the oxygen mask on her. "You're very weak."

"You gave us all a scare Rae." Beast Boy said concerned.

The room went silent.

"Why'd you do it Raven?" Robin asked. He knew someone had to ask her eventually and he hated being the one to do it.

Raven started crying because of the physical and emotional pain she was going through. She just wanted to sleep, so she closed her amethyst eyes and drifted off to sleep…

"_Hah hah! Dearest daughter. You thought you could just get away so easily. Just leave me like that. You're even stupider than I thought"_

"_Leave… me… alone!"_

"_Child, you are never alone. I'll always be here haunting you!"_

"_Please… father… please."_

"_Don't beg you pathetic waste of space!"_

"_I… hate… you!"_

"_They read the letters you know. They know your true feelings. Robin knows everything. You can't even die right can you?"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Raven?"

"Make… him… stop!" Raven begged.

"Don't worry Rae, I'm here." Robin said squeezing her hand.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Raven shouted.

Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire all gasped in astonishment.

"WHY… DID… YOU… SAVE… ME!"

"We weren't gonna just let you go like that!" Robin said trying to make her calm down.

"YOU'VE… RUINED… MY… LIFE!"

Raven went blue in the face and she lost grip of Robin's hand.

"Raven!" Robin shouted.

"Put the mask on her. She'll be alright eventually." Cyborg instructed.

They all sighed.

"Friends. Why is Raven mad?" Starfire asked awkwardly.

"Because it's her life and not ours to save." Robin said.

"You know don't you?" Cyborg said to Robin. He nodded. Although it sounded like they were talking in code, they all knew exactly what Cyborg meant.

"I'm going to talk to Raven after, when she's stronger. Then I'll tell you all. I don't want to keep anything from you but this is different. If she wanted all of us to know and it would've been in all our letters." Robin said.


	5. Sweet Dreams My Fragile Friend

**CHAPTER 5 - SWEET DREAMS MY FRAGILE FRIEND**

It was only nine o'clock in the evening but they were all tired. It had been an emotional day for all of them. Only Robin remained in the infirmary. He watched Raven's chest move up and down slowly. She was out of danger for now but she was asleep. Robin was still holding her hand, he hadn't let go for two hours now.

"Raven. Please wake up. I know you're mad at me but we need to talk." Robin said to the sleeping empath. He got out his letter from Raven from his pocket and read it over and over again.

'_Thank you Robin, and I hope you can forgive me… love your team mate and friend for life… Raven xx'_

"I forgive you Rae."

Hearing those four words made Raven slowly open her eyes. She turned her head to the Boy Wonder who had his head down, and appeared to be crying.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Robin quickly looked up at Raven. He smiled.

"Raven! Thank God!" he said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Raven winced.

"Oh sorry. Your arm right?" Robin asked with concern.

Raven lifted up her arm with difficulty and examined the fine stitching Cyborg had done.

"You read the letter." Raven whispered.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"My father told me." she said now avoiding eye contact. There was silence. Robin glanced down at the letter again and read a section of it aloud to her.

"_Robin. I'm sorry, truly, truly sorry for this. I know you're feeling guilty and confused, so I'm going to clear things up for you. You are the only friend I feel I can tell this too, my reason for dying. But before I do, I just want to assure you I'm in a better place."_

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin said in a sympathetic tone squeezing her hand.

"What more is there to say. You read the letter, the others read their letters, someone found me lying there. That explains it all."

Robin couldn't bare to see Raven hurting like this.

"Raven. I can't stand to see you like this. I promise you if I'd known about all this I wouldn't have stopped until you felt better. I'm sorry I let you down."

"I was hoping to never have this conversation. I thought if I just downed those aspirins then it would all be over and I could be free from him. But, I'm still here." Raven burst into tears. Her body ached as she shook all over. Robin couldn't take this any longer.

"Oh Rae." he said as he embraced her into a hug, careful not to hurt her even more. His shoulder absorbed her tears and she cried away.

"You're never alone Rae and never will be. Now we know what's going on we can help you through this."

She continued to cry and shake.

"Who found me?"

Robin looked at her tear stained, pale face. He remembered back to that morning…

_Raven was lying on the floor in a pool on blood. He dropped down to his knees beside her lifeless body. He gasped as he saw loads of scratches on her arm and white foam coming out of her mouth._

"I found you."

Raven looked him straight in the eye. She could see the pain she'd put him through.

"I'm sorry Robin. I'm really sorry." she whispered.

"You were just lying there. I saw your arm and foam coming out of your mouth. You were crumpled on the floor. I thought you were dead Raven and I'd never been so scared in my life. We'd talked just ten minutes before. But when I felt your pulse I had never been so happy."

"Oh my God!" Raven gasped.

"Don't worry Rae. You're alive." Robin smiled. He looked at her. She was breathing deeply and looked in pain.

"No… it's… my… stomach!" Raven breathed.

Robin put the oxygen mask back on her pale face. She took deep breaths as Robin lifted up her cape and saw blood soaking through her leotard. He ripped a hole in it and saw the huge wound where Cyborg had pumped her stomach.

"Don't worry Raven. Just take deep breaths and I'll go and get Cyborg."

"Robin!" Raven said in the loudest voice she could muster as he left the infirmary. He turned his head round the door.

"I'm so, so sorry for this. I'm so sorry." she cried in pain.

Robin walked back into the room and went up to her bed. He leaned forward and removed the oxygen mask. He planted a kiss on her lips.

"Don't be." he said as he put the oxygen mask back. He ran out of the room leaving Raven to put up with the pain.

Robin ran down the corridor until he got to Cyborg's room. He banged on the door and watched it slide open.

"Robin? What's up man?" he said yawning. He'd obviously been asleep.

"It's Raven. Her stomach hurts." Robin said.

"She's awake. Thank the Lord." Cyborg sighed as he and Robin ran back down the corridor to the infirmary.

"Hey Rae." Cyborg smiled observing the pumping wound.

"It really hurts." Raven moaned. Usually, if she was hurt she would suffer in silence. The others had learned that over the years they'd known her. But she knew this could be serious.

"I had to pump your stomach of the aspirins to save your life. The wound has opened up. I'll get you some methadone to help with the pain." Cyborg explained.

"No pills. Please, not again!" Raven whispered panicking a little. Robin sat next to her.

"I'll inject it. Don't worry." Cyborg smiled and rubbed Raven's arm comfortingly as he injected the methadone.

"That will kick in a minute." Cyborg grinned. "You have to take it easy for the next week."

"I'm sorry Cyborg, for everything." Raven said removing the mask. Cyborg pushed it back on.

"Let's just try and forget about it." he said.

The methadone started to kick in and Raven felt herself falling asleep. Robin and Cyborg watched her slip in and out of consciousness.

"I can't believe she even considered it." Cyborg sighed.

"She really regrets it though Cy. We had a chat and she couldn't stop apologising to us all."

"Probably thought she'd never have to again." Cyborg said. He didn't know how to feel.

"Do you want to know why?" Robin asked.

Cyborg looked at him and sat down. "Tell me."

"Raven kept on having dreams about Trigon. He reminded her of how alone she felt and how he'd always be there in her mind. The nightmares kept her up at night and she was exhausted. This morning while you were making waffles, she fell asleep at the table. I woke her up and she left to get the… aspirins. She felt more alone than ever and was exhausted with life. She wanted it all to end."

Cyborg had his head in his hands. "So, she attempted suicide because of some nightmares?"

"Yes." Robin said monotonously.

"That's how fragile she is? I knew that ever since the whole Trigon incident she'd been quieter than ever, but, why didn't she tell me?" Cyborg questioned.

"She suffers in silence. That's the way Raven is and always has been and always will be. She didn't tell us at first about her being a portal, or the day it was 'the end of the world'. She doesn't like to make a fuss. You know that." Robin said.

"I could've helped her." Cyborg sighed feeling guilty.

"You still can Cyborg. Raven is alive. We found her and she survived. She's still here and now we need to be there more than ever, but go make to normal as well. I know she's like a sister to you and you know what she's like. The next few days are going to be difficult but she opened up to me and she will to you." Robin put a hand on Cyborg's shoulder. Cyborg reflected on what he'd just said.

"You found her. You saved her life Robin. Thank you." Cyborg praised Robin. "I told you to take her breakfast to her later, but you didn't listen to me. A minute later and she might not be here." Cyborg turned his head to look at Raven sleeping.

Robin smiled at the half man- half robot beside him.

"We need to get some sleep. Raven will be fine for tonight." he said helping Cyborg off the chair.

"Night Raven." they said as they left the infirmary.

"Sweet dreams." Cyborg whispered.

THE END

* * *

Sorry it's a bad ending but I was having serious writers block. Thanks for reading and look out for my other stories. Love Hollie xoxox 


End file.
